The cosmetic appearance of fingernails has long been a matter of concern to consumers. Nail polishes and artificial fingernails are among the popular cosmetic treatments applied to the nails (fingernails or toenails, hereinafter collectively called "nails"). However, regular or even occasional use of such products can leave the natural nail yellowed and stained. In addition, coffee, cigarettes, certain medications, and the use of harsh chemicals in the home, may also leave the nail undesirably yellow and uneven in color.
Products are available on the market that coat the nail with a slight purple tint, in the manner of a nail polish, to counteract the yellow coloring of the nail. However, just like nail polish, these products have limited durability, require frequent reapplication, and function only to mask the nail problem, not to correct it. Such products also do not improve the condition of the cuticle.
In addition, home bleaching remedies are also known. These remedies use oxidizing agents, such as hydrogen peroxide, in one of two types of compositions. The first of these is a stable acidic composition, in which the bleaching effectiveness of the hydrogen peroxide is curtailed. In a lower pH solution, the oxidizing activity of the hydrogen peroxide is reduced. Also, the composition does not "wet out" or disperse as effectively on the nail, limiting contact between the hydrogen peroxide and the stain. Alternatively, higher pH compositions are known. However, lower pH compositions typically require the addition of an activator. This activator must be added immediately prior to use, thus necessitating a two-phase composition.
Accordingly, a need exists for a single phase, shelf-stable nail bleaching product that effectively bleaches and removes nail stains and yellowing.